


Naruto - Lewd Prison Rescue Fun

by NorthSouthGorem, SoulEmbrace2010



Category: Fate/Grand Order, King of Fighters, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Harems, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthSouthGorem/pseuds/NorthSouthGorem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEmbrace2010/pseuds/SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: One-shot lemon story based on Naruhodo's Tsunade Kangoku series. Kuniochi were once against taken by White Zetsu and went missing for a month. Fed up, Naruto took matters into his own hands and lead a rescue mission to save the other kunoichi and get some revenge in the process for kidnapped him the first time around. He's in for one hell of a thank you by the time the Zetsu gets theirs.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Naruto - Lewd Prison Rescue Fun

Author's Notes: Quick little story, I found this while moving stuff around in my Google docs. This was from two years ago, a little one-shot lemon I was working on for Naruto's birthday. I decided to finish it with the help of NSG and Lucius Walker. Don't know what the next update will be, so enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving!

[Konoha]

It was a beautiful autumn morning. The birds were migrating. The flowers were wilting. And…

"They're still not back yet?! It's been a month!" a shinobi yelled, shaking his old mentor that was currently the Hokage. "We gotta find them, Kakashi-sensei!"

The ninja in question was a blond, blue-eyed young man with whisker-marks on his cheeks. His attire was an orange vest jacket over a black shirt, with long sleeves, orange cargo pants with a blue utility belt, and blue, open-toed sandals.

The Sixth Hokage he was nearly shaking to death had silver-grey hair, dark gray eyes, and was wearing a dark blue mask over the lower half of his face, and had a white coat over his Jonin attire that showed his rank as the current Hokage.

"I know, Naruto!" Kakashi wheezed, dizzy-eyed, "But Tsunade-sama didn't leave any notes on where the other kunoichi are!"

A few weeks ago, multiple kunoichi from Konoha had gone missing. Notable ones included Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Higurashi Tenten, Mitarashi Anko, Kato Shizune, and Samui of the Hidden Cloud Village. Nearly all of them disappeared under similar, mysterious circumstances. After a week, Shizune disappeared as well, prompting the Fifth Hokage Tsunade to use herself as bait to find her missing ninja. But just like that, Tsunade herself disappeared, and hasn't been seen in weeks. Due to this, the village appointed Kakashi as the temporary Sixth Hokage until Tsunade was found.

"Well I can't wait around for you to assign me the rescue mission! I'm going after them!" Naruto snapped, and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Naruto! We don't even know where their location is!" Kakashi protested, "Not to mention we already have Kumo down our throats about their missing kunoichi!"

"So you want me to sit on my ass and do nothing?!" Naruto declared, already opening the door, "I don't care if it's my birthday today! I'm going after them, even if it makes me a runaway shinobi!"

Kakashi groaned, and slammed his head onto the desk. "Great, first the Raikage is on the way, and now you're threatening to undo your future." He sighed and rubbed his head. "Tsunade will kill me if you become a Missing-nin."

"Time's up. I'm going," Naruto glared at him.

"All right, fine! As the temporary Sixth Hokage, I'm making your rescue mission an official S-ranked mission," Kakashi quickly declared. "Gather whoever you can, Naruto. You have free reign to locate the 5th Hokage Tsunade, along with Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Higurashi Tenten, Mitarashi Anko, Kato Shizune, and the Cloud-nin Samui."

"Got it, dattebayo," Naruto confirmed, just as someone rushed through the door.

That someone was a mirror image of Naruto, a gender-swapped image at that. She had long, blonde hair like him, albeit with hers long enough to be tied into twintails that hung down to her lower back. She had the same bright blue eyes, and whisker-marks on her cheeks. She wore a similar orange and black jacket, with a fishnet shirt beneath it. She, however, also wore an orange miniskirt, a black garter-belt showing just underneath to hold up her long black stockings.

"Kakashi-sensei," she gasped, "There you are, and-" she finally noticed her twin. "Naru-nii!"

"Hey Naruko. Just got the mission from Kakashi-sensei here. We're in the clear to find Hinata-chan and the others."

"Just in the nick of time!" Naruko cheered, jumping up and down, her sizable chest bouncing at the action. "Temari-chan was just taken!"

"What?! When? Where?!" Naruto demanded, rounding on her.

"Just a few minutes ago!" his twin replied while beckoning her brother to follow her, "Satsuki-chan and I were heading to the Suna Embassy to meet her here, but we saw her getting taken away near the village gate! Satsuki-chan is currently tailing Temari-chan and her abductor!"

"Naruto, Naruko, pick up whoever you can and go after her immediately!" Kakashi ordered, raising his hand towards them.

"Already gone!" Naruto said, following Naruko out. "Did you get a good look at who kidnapped Temari-chan?"

"Yeah. Kinda hard not to recognize him! It's White Zetsu!" Naruko revealed as she and Naruto ran out of the Hokage estate. "I'm sure you remember him!"

Naruto flinched, before he snarled. "Him? How could I forget that sack of shit?! He and the rest of his goons kidnapped me, watched me have sex with Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, and Tsunade-chan, so that they could learn about sex! Then they fucking raped them in front of me! Even Anko-chan and Samui-chan were caught up in it!"

"Yeah, I know. They were so distracted that they didn't see me sneak in and free the other girls." Naruko added as they bounded off the rooftops.

The incident took place before the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto had been preparing for his training week when he was ambushed and kidnapped by a White Zetsu. He was stripped of everything and thrown in a cell, surrounded by White Zetsus outside the cell. They sought the knowledge of procreation, so they threw in Hinata, Sakura, and Tsunade with him, forcing him to have sex with the girls before the group of Zetsu took the girls for themselves. They were so into their orgy that Naruko successfully snuck into the hideout. She killed the Zetsu and freed the girls, who all retaliated with all the vengeance they could muster.

Sadly, their feminine fury denied Naruto retribution. Thankfully, he cured his blue balls of vengeance by totalling all the White Zetsus in the war with his new Kyuubi Chakra Mode.

"Sounds like they're back for round two!" Naruto growled with disgust. "What I don't get is how they're still alive? It's been months since the war. Each and every one of them should've been accounted for!"

"Well, with all their numbers, some of them must've escaped and holed up in some cave somewhere." Naruko suggested with a grimace. "Why don't we check the last place they holed up in?"

"Obviously," Naruto agreed as they neared the front gate.

"Happy Birthday, ya blonde shitheads!"

Both twins groaned when they heard a familiar voice. They looked to see three kunoichi jumping the rooftops right besides them.

One had pinkish-red hair and brown eyes, the other, long back hair and black eyes, with their last companion having pure red hair with glasses. All three were wearing identical clothes: black shirts with green flak jackets over them, grey baggy pants, and blue shinobi sandals.

It was Tsuchi Kin, Uzumaki Tayuya, and Uzumaki Karin, the latter two being Naruto and Naruko's cousins. They were once Sound-nin, but defected when Orochimaru tried to use Kin as a sacrifice, and Naruto saved Karin during the Chunin Exams. After helping Konoha thwart Orochimaru's invasion, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin earned their place as Konoha-nin.

"Is it really necessary to swear at us, Tayuya-chan?" Naruko whined and pouted. "We're family! And we're the birthday kids! Show some respect!"

"Oh I have all the respect I can muster for you dumb blondies. I just wanted you to know that it was me!" Tayuya replied with a smirk.

"Of course. And once again, you keep proving that the Cursed Seal did not influence your swearing." Karin snorted, with Tayuya flipping her the bird.

"So where are you two going in such a rush?" Kin inquired with a curious look, ignoring Karin who was now trying to break Tayuya's fingers.

"It's a rescue operation. Want in?" Naruto asked seriously. "We're going after Hinata-chan, Tsunade-chan, and the others."

"About fucking time! They've been gone for too long!" Tayuya cheered with a fist pump. "You can count me in, Naruto!"

Karin adjusted her glasses. "Amazing that it even took this long…"

Kin nodded in agreement. "It's not like we have anytime better to do. Lead the way!"

"Just try to keep up, ladies!" Naruto advised with a jerk of his head.

One by one, Naruto, Naruko, and the former Sound-nins ran through the front gate. Unknownst to them, a girl peeked from around the corner at their retreating backs.

[Land of Fire - White Zetsu's former hideout]

"Fuck! And here I thought they were dumb as rocks," seethed Naruto, kicking a random stone in the cave. "Of course they wouldn't come back here. Dammit!"

"This place has been abandoned for quite some time," Karin noted, running a finger on the wall, her fingertip collecting dust.

"Ugh." Kin suddenly waved her hand around, her nose crinkling in disgust. "I also smell dried semen, and it's not the human kind."

"Now how do you know that it's not human? Unless our dear blondie did give you a facial~" Tayuya teased, causing Kin to blush madly. "I was wondering if you were really drinking milk late at night."

"That's not where I got it from, you jerk! You know how rowdy the other Sound-nin were before the Konoha Crush Invasion!" snapped the black-haired girl, rapidly pointing at her best friend.

Naruto sweatdropped, since Tayuya wasn't far off the mark. He had been sexually active after all, with every girl that had shown interest in him. Then again, Naruko was mostly responsible for that, with her teasing and all.

"I guess I should stop with the late night visits, then?" he asked, smirking teasingly at Kin.

"Aha!" Tayuya yelled triumphantly, pointing dramatically at a flustered Kin. "Nice try, Kin-chan!"

"Awawawawawawa~" whined Kin, her eyes white and wide as saucers. "Why, Naruto?!"

"Kukuku, I could use some…experimentation myself, dear cousin," Karin purred at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes.

"Keh, as much as I would like to continue this session, we have maidens to rescue," said Naruto with a snicker. "So keep your panties on."

"At least someone's saying focused," said a cool voice from out of nowhere.

"Gah, Satsuki-chan!" Naruko yelled, spinning around at the voice of the newcomer. "Appearing out of nowhere! Will you stop that?!"

Uchiha Satsuki. She was a cool beauty who had dark blue hair flowing down her shoulders and onyx-colored eyes. She was currently wearing a black jacket over a red top, donning blue jeans and blue shinobi shoes. Right now, she had her arms folded, smirking at the antics of her friends, comrades…and lovers.

"The fact that you're here means you found them?" Naruto asked with an amused smirk.

"Of course I did, Naruto-kun. I'm using the Yin Chakra of the Sage, so don't sell me short. I've taken a shine to it...unlike that idiot brother of mine," Satsuki boasted. She snapped her fingers, allowing a portal to form behind her, "Now, let's go ladies…and gent."

[Land of Rice Paddies]

"Wait a tic. Isn't this...Orochi-bitch's old base?" Tayuya asked, shaking along with Kin and Karin, making chattering noises.

Satsuki scoffed. "Why are you three panicking? Orochimaru is dead, remember. I know that for a fact because, well…I remember turning him and Kabuto into cinders."

"With one hell of an Amaterasu, I might add," Naruto agreed, nodding with approval.

After Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya, he helped Satsuki unlock her Mangekyo Sharingan by fucking her silly, as pleasure helps a female Uchiha advance their Sharingan. When taking Sasori's place to meet Akatsuki, which ended up being a trap set by Orochimaru and Kabuto, she and Naruto engaged the two Sound ninjas. One misdirection by Naruto, followed by a wave of Amaterasu on the unexpected duo, ended them for good.

And the after-battle sex was to die for. Figuratively, that is.

"So, what exactly is the plan here?" Kin questioned, playing around with her senbon. "Stealth?"

"I say we go in, nothing held back," Naruko suggested with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Or we can do both, Sneak in, find the room they're in, then break the door down and raise hell. Simple and effective." Naruto suggested, sharing a bloodthirsty grin with Naruko.

"Oh yeah, why the fuck not? What could possibly go wrong?" Tayuya drawled, twirling her flute between her fingers. "We can only hope that the bitches aren't broken and look to prostitution as a change in careers."

"Hey!" Karin dope-slapped Tayuya on the back of her head. "They're stronger than that, especially Hinata-san."

"Plus, that's what I'm here for." Naruto countered, before jumping off the tree they were perched in.

"How blunt! I love it! Now you're acting like a true Harem Master!" Naruko squealed before jumping down as well.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I try."

"Geez, Naruko loves wearing the pants between them," Tayuya noted in amusement.

"True, but Naruto loves taking those pants off, doesn't he?" Karin commented coyly as she jumped alongside. "Bending her over and all."

"Why did she have to remind me?" Tayuya whined, clutching reflexively at her ass. "That thing prevented me from walking straight for a week!"

"Well what do you know, we're two peas in a pod," Kin bit back with a grin. "I got a delicious creampie in my pussy~ so try to keep up, hun."

"You cocksucking lil' bitch!" Tayuya shrieked, jumping after her, "When this is over, I got a Futanari Jutsu with your name on it that's going right up your ass!"

As the team entered, the one who followed them poked her head out from behind the tree.

[Zetsu's New Secret Base]

Naruto looked behind them, seeing the ground littered with White Zetsus that were out on patrol. He also saw Kin, Tayuya, and Karin finishing off the last Zetsu.

"What's it looking like in there?" Naruto asked Satsuki, who was using her Rinne-Sharingan to peer through the massive door before them.

"I see them. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shizune-san, Anko, and Samui- Dammit, they're raping Temari too!" Satsuki growled through gritted teeth. "There's two other girls in there too, but I don't know who that one is. Worse, I don't see Tsunade-sama anywhere! Permission to breach the door?!"

"Hold it!"

Karin sniffed the air, before recoiling. "Damn it! There's some kind of scent that's messing with my chakra- wait, I know this! Kabuto was experimenting with this kind of thing while I was his assistant. Are there candles inside?"

Satsuki nodded while holding her nose. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Those candles are meant to suppress chakra pathways by thinning them out, leaving the victim alive, but barely able to use chakra. Kabuto was working on reverse-engineering them, but he never told me what for. But I do know that there's a side-effect that's exclusive to kunoichi, and that's heightened sensitivity."

"It's perfect for other depraved ninjas to capture kunoichi. I guess rumors of this kind of thing being on the black market wasn't a lie after all," Naruko said, gritting her teeth. "No wonder they couldn't escape from this place."

"It must be powerful enough to affect even the most powerful of Kage. Best to not take any chances. Masks on," Naruto commanded while putting on his own.

The girls nodded, and did the same.

"Right." Naruto whispered, taking out the Second Hokage's sword and channeling wind chakra through it, creating a blade of wind chakra. "It's payback time, dattebayo."

Naruko nodded, holding her Ryujin (Dragon Blade) close. "Ready when you are!"

Satsuki nodded and bought her hand out. "Breaching! Shinra Tensei!"

The force of the jutsu blew the door off its hinges. Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Kin, Tayuya, Karin stormed the large room that was dimly lit and semi-filled with discharge. On the floor in the middle of the room were the Zetsus, who were having their way with the kidnapped kunoichi. The Zetsus looks of bliss were replaced by looks of shock at the arriving newcomers.

"No one expects the Konoha Inquisition!" Naruko declared, laughing heartily. "Bitches!"

"Gah, it's the Jinchuriki!" yelled one of the Zetsus, who was having his way with the unknown girl. "How did they find us?!"

The girl had long, wavy orange hair and orange-brown eyes. She was as naked as the other girls, her busty figure covered in semen. Her hands were bound behind her back, and she had a defiant look at her face, despite being forced to bounce her round, firm ass off of a Zetsu's hips over and over again, grunting. Next to them was another young woman, who was equally naked with a slender body and a pair of boobs to rival Hinata, and her long brown hair was undone; another Zetsu loomed over her.

"Miss me?" Naruto asked the Zetsus sarcastically, before addressing the captured kunoichi, "Sorry to keep you ladies waiting! I'm getting you all out of here!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, her eyes glowing with hope, despite being doggystyled by a Zetsu. Her round ass and hefty tits rocked and swung with every slap of his hips. "You really- ahhhn~ - came!"

"Took you long enough, you jerks!" Sakura yelled, moaning as she bounced on another's lap, hands behind her head, her eyes glazed over slightly.

Anko laughed breathlessly. "Like the fucking cavalry!" she cheered, before moaning out, keeping her arms steady as she was in the wheelbarrow position. "That hurt, you ass! Only the blondie gets to do me like that!"

"Ha! You must be a sucker for netorare, Jinchuriki. Coming all the way back here, just to get off on watching these girls get fucked," sneered one of the Zetsus. He continued thrusting into Samui, who was on her back with her tongue out. "You're no longer needed; we've already learned all we need to know from you! So why don't you just leave those girls you came here with, turn around, and walk away!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits at the unwanted reminder. "I'm not going to give you sorry fucks any more chances. You're all going to die down here! Girls, time to work for a living!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin zipped forward, surprising the Zetsu since they pretty much had hostages. The Zetsus didn't have time to use their girls as shields as the ninja bore down on them. There were other waiting Zetsu who came through the doorway, but it wouldn't be enough.

Before any of them could react, Naruto flashed up behind the Zetsu fucking Hinata from behind and lopped off its head in an instant. He kicked the body away, its dick coming out of Hinata, who bit her lip to stifle her moaning. Naruto then quickly made a Shadow Clone to watch over her, throwing it a look so the clone wouldn't have fun with Hinata due to the situation they're in. He then engaged the other Zetsu coming after him, dodged their feeble attacks and countered with his weapon, the chakra blade slicing through them like a hot knife through butter. And because Naruto mixed elemental chakra with Kurama's chakra, the corpses of the Zetsu became ash.

His weapon was suddenly knocked out of his hand, with more Zetsu closing in on him. Quickly getting into a Wing Chun-style Taijutsu stance, he blocked and parried the blows being thrown at him. He counter-attacked with quick flurries of punches and sweeping kicks that knocked the Zetsu off-balance. He stepped on the hilt of his sword, bringing it back to his hand, and ignited it in time to behead the Zetsu closing in on him and sliced their beheaded heads vertically for good measure. He knocked one off balance with a kick, then bounded off another Zetsu to roundhouse kick the same Zetsu into a wall. He threw his sword at the Zetsu, the blade imbedding itself into his head, with Naruto delivering a haymaker to the Zetsu he bounded off of and delivered a barrage of punches that turned the Zetsu's head into munch.

Naruko hopped off a wall, then charged at the Zetsu fucking Sakura and Shzune, who tried to use Wood Style on her, sending branches and vines at her. She evaded the branches and kicked the Zetsu off Sakura and Shizune, both moaning loudly before clapping her mouth shut. The blonde easily drilled a Rasengan into the Zetsu's head and threw its corpse towards the other approaching Zetsu. That Zetsu growled as he knocked his dead brother aside, then lunged towards Naruko, who used her Ryujin to slice his arms into chunks of confetti. Grinning, she then sliced its throat and kicked it away for good measure, before rushing to deal with the other Zetsu.

Satsuki walked towards her quarries, blocking and slicing through Zetsus with her katana weaved in flames. She could've used the flames of the Amaterasu, but burning the place down wasn't in the cards until everyone is accounted for. Like Naruto's sword, Satsuki's blade turned the Zetsu's into ash with each swipe. She zipped behind the ones refusing to let go of Ino and Temari, and sliced them on their backs. She quickly pulled the Zetsu off them before they got unwanted ash into their nether regions. Sticking her hand out behind her, she pulsed out a Shinra Tensei to blast away the Zetsu coming at her.

Kin, meanwhile, wasn't falling behind. Naruto snuck a look at her, and smiled at how far she had come. No longer was she the weak, basic kunoichi he had met in the forest; now, she was a formidable foe with deadly tricks. Orochimaru didn't apparently teach them much, nor did he try to push them to their max potential, since he didn't want anybody potentially becoming a threat to him. As a Konoha-nin, however, she was encouraged to go above and beyond - to take what little she had, and to grow it into something more spectacular.

Kin was striking at the Zetsus with extreme precision, with not a scratch landing on Tenten nor Shizune, but severing or blocking vital points in the pale, human abominations with her many needles. But that wasn't all. Kin smirked as she tugged on thin wires attached to those senbon, ringing the small bells attached to her knuckles. The Zetsus laughed at the musical jingles of the bells - until their vision suddenly blurred. Turns out she figured out how to further manipulate the sound and shockwaves of the bells, and learned how to magnify them with her chakra as they traveled along a conduit (with the conduit being the chakra wires), and once they reached the end of the line, all that growing energy exploded, greatly disorienting and confusing the target. Combine that with her Bell Ring Genjutsu, she had them completely under her mercy. Stunned, the Zetsus let go of their hostages, stumbling around trying to regain balance, but it was too late. Grinning, she slammed the tip of her knuckle into very specific parts of their body, causing them to explode in that one area, swiftly ending their pitiful life. And whatever Zetsus were left around them, she took care of by reusing the wires to slice them apart.

Tayuya cracked her neck as bloodlust filled her eyes. The Zetsus who were wheel-barrowing Anko and Samui yelped as she pulled her flute out from her cleavage, a knife suddenly clicking out of one of the ends. She licked her lips, looking like a serial killer as she twirled her knife in the air. Looking around at their fallen brothers, they dropped their hostages as they made a run for it. However, in a last act of defiance, Anko and Samui grabbed their ankles, and the Zetus face planted painfully onto the concrete floor. This was all the redhead needed, and she swiftly ended the pale men's lives by stabbing rapidly into their brains. Another Zetsu, who was hiding behind a pillar, tried to ambush her, but one good back kick to the neck was all it took to break it, his corpse now flying through the air like a ragdoll.

Karin coated her hands with chakra, focusing them into scalpels. Since she had been the assistant of the late Kabuto, she secretly learned the Chakra Scalpel Jutsu from him. It took many trials and errors, since it required precise chakra control, and like the two blondes, she simply had too much chakra, but her persistence and her natural healing chakra eventually paid off in the end. Of course, it was nowhere near as deadly as Kabuto's, but it would still do the job. Her hands now deadly blades, she mowed through the Zetsus charging at her until she reached the brunette and orangette. The Zetsu tried to use them as shields, but Karin maneuvered around them with grace, beheading them in one swift motion.

Soon after, most of the Zetsu were taken out, with Naruto's Shadow Clones overseeing the rescued girls.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he and the others gave the girls cloaks to wear. "Uh, what are your names?"

"I'm Shiranui Mai of Hidden Spring Village. Thank you for saving me, Konoha-nin," the brunette said, hugging him.

"Likewise. Name's Nami, part of Wave's Navy fleet," the orangette said, also hugging him.

"Oi easy girls! I'm not disappearing!" Naruto groaned as the rest of the rescued girls came in for a piece of the hug on the real him. "Where's Tsunade?"

"She's in the dungeon!" Hinata said as the clones pulled the girls off him, only to become hugging targets themselves. "She and Raikou-san covered for me when I fought back. I wasn't going to let them badmouth you, no matter what they did to me!"

"A girl after your heart," Satsuki mused before her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Naruto whipped around to see a surviving Zetsu trying to cave his skull in. The Zetsu didn't get the chance as he suddenly froze in place. Everyone blinked as Zetsu fell over dead, with Naruto's savior revealed.

"Hanabi?!" Hinata squeaked, recognizing her little sister.

"I was trying to follow you, but I got captured by a Zetsu. I managed to kill him before I was taken in though. I was going to go back to Konoha when you all arrived." Hanabi explained as she joined them.

"Well, thanks for saving my bacon. Now go with the others." Naruto said, waving her off. "I'll save Tsunade and the other girl."

"We'll be waiting, Naru-nii. Come on, ladies. Best not to stay here in case of any more surprise attacks." Naruko said, beckoning them to follow her. "Especially you Hanabi, since you don't have a face covering and the candles are sapping your chakra."

"Uh. Maybe that's why I'm a bit woozy," Hanabi suddenly groaned and fell onto Hinata's breasts.

Naruto shook his head and made his way to the dungeon where Tsunade and the other woman were being held. Like a ninja, he ran soundlessly down the stairs until he reached some steel doors. With his heightened hearing, he could hear slapping of flesh, masculine grunts, and women moaning. Twirling the Second Hokage's sword between his fingers, he enhanced his foot with chakra and booted the doors open.

"Knock knock, motherfuckers!" Naruto growled, pointing his sword forward.

"It's the Jinchuriki! How?" one of the Zetsu yelled, who, like his brothers, was caught jerking off to his other brothers gang-banging Tsunade and the purple-haired woman known as Raikou, who had a body that rivaled the former Hokage's.

"Naru...to!" Tsunade moaned, reaching out to him.

"Dammit, what happened upstairs?" Another one demanded. "What did you do to our brothers, you bastard?"

"They're dead." Naruto said, his eyes cold as ice. "I'm going to give you all one chance to let Tsunade and the woman go, and I might let you live."

"Screw you! You're going to kill us anyway!" Zetsu snarled, and held Tsunade by her hair with a kunai at her throat. "So you're going to let us walk out of here, or we're going to kill this expired hag. Deal?"

Naruto's eyes turned into slits again. "The moment you do, I'll give you a worse death than Black Zetsu." he growled, and just then, a third-eye opened up on his forehead. The red Rinne-Sharigan glared angrily at the Zetsus, making them gasp in surprise and disbelief. "Just ask Kaguya…" he hissed, his voice suddenly overlapping with Kaguya's. "After all, we merged…"

At the tail-end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto weakened Kaguya to the point that he absorbed Kaguya's being into himself, merging her soul with his and gaining her abilities. Kaguya had marked him with a Kama, but Naruto used the Uzumaki Sealing Library to reverse-engineer it for his benefits. Instead of Kaguya taking over his body and soul, they can merge via Kaguya Mode. While Kaguya was pissed at first, being outsmarted once again, her connection with Naruto's soul mellowed her out.

"You manipulated Mother's Kama for your own benefit?! That's impossible!" the one holding Raikou hostage snapped in denial. "You're just a human!"

"Yeah, and I'm an Uzumaki," Naruto grinned as he saw familiar markings sprouting from Tsunade's forehead. "Just like Tsunade is a Senju!"

"Yeah, a Senju that's taken hundreds of loads from our cocks," Zetsu sneered, slapping his pale cock on Tsunade's ass. "And we'll keep pumping her and this one full of our seed to replenish our numbers!"

"...Sorry boys, but it's time for those numbers to hit zero! Ninja Art Creation: Rebirth!"

The next moment, Zetsu's kunai was knocked away, followed by an uppercut to the jaw that sent him through the ceiling.

"Wha-?!" the Zetsu holding Raikou yelped, before finding a new hole in his forehead, courtesy of Naruto's chakra sword.

The blade was now made with the same energy as the Truth-Seeking Orbs that quickly ashed the Zetsu. Naruto Hiraishin'd over to the blade, before zipping around the room to ash the rest of the Zetsus.

"Tsuna-chan!" Naruto said, zipping over to her and giving her a deep kiss, transferring some chakra to her as the markings of her jutsu faded. "That was way too risky! Are you okay?!"

"I didn't think you could find us brat, but yeah, I'm fine now that you're here!" Tsunade said as Naruto now helped Raikou up. "Sorry, I-" she started to say before there came a deep rumbling sound. "Uh-oh."

"Time to go!"

Naruto grabbed Tsunade and Raikou and flashed away with them, just as the dungeon caved in.

…

Naruto reappeared outside with Tsunade and Raikou, and watched as Orochimaru's old base partially collapsed.

"Oi, Naru-nii! Over there!"

Naruto looked over to see Naruko, Satsuki, and Hanabi with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Shizune, Temari, Samui, Nami, and Mai resting under the nearby trees.

"Ah, you got the others!" Tsunade said, sounding relieved. "Thank goodness."

"We had to deal with a few that popped out of the woodwork." Naruko said, pointing at a pile of dazed and knocked out Zetsus. "I thought we could keep some alive to find out if there are any more stragglers in the Elemental Countries."

"Smart move," Tsunade praised her.

"I knew you were made of tough stuff, Tsunade." Naruko said, handling the Hokage her jacket to cover herself. "I say this rescue mission was a resounding success."

"Geez, I told Kakashi I could handle it." Tsunade stated sheepishly.

"And look where that got you, cow tits?" Tayuya snarked, earning her a painful elbow jab in the ribs from Kin.

"Enough, Tayuya. Come on, let's head back to Konoha. Hopefully we'll get back on time before the Raikage comes and raise hell." Naruto said, sticking his hand out to create a portal.

He also made Shadow Clones to carry the dead and unconscious Zetsus. He made sure to put sealing tags to suppress their chakra so they wouldn't try to escape.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with these fuckers," a red-eyed Anko hissed, cracking her knuckles.

"Get in line! They'll be my new target dummies!" Tenten declared, butting heads with Anko.

"Ladies, cool it! There's plenty of these useless sacks of shit to go around." Naruto called out to them. "Let's go home!"

"Wait, now? But I thought…well…" Sakura looked around nervously. "You would…you know…help us here?"

"Out in the open like last time? Ah, no. Meet me at my place for that." Naruto said with a smirk. "Satsuki, if you please?"

With a nod, Satsuki snapped her fingers, summoning a portal that swallowed them all whole to take them back to Konoha.

[Konoha, several hours later]

Naruto laid in bed, feeling proud of himself for a job well done. The Zetsu were accounted for, and Konoha managed to avoid an international incident. A the Raikage was steaming when he arrived in Konoha, only to run into the portal Naruto and the others came out of in the village square. Thankfully, Samui managed to calm the big man down before a fight broke out, since Naruto was still in his overpowered Kaguya-Mode.

Satsuki burned the dead Zetsus with Amaterasu, making sure they were extra dead. The ones that were still alive went to Konoha Torture and Interrogation Department. Anko worked her magic with the help of the victimized girls, who used them as target practice. Even Mai, Nami, and Raikou were invited to join in on the fun, especially the latter. She was extremely sadistic to the point that the others thought that she was Anko's long-lost relative.

Thanks to Ino working her magic with her jutsu, they learned that the Zetsus they have are part of the very last ones on Earth. Before they could finish them off, Tsunade stopped him, citing that they would be used for…foreign affairs.

The girls couldn't keep the evil grins off their faces when Tsunade shared her plan.

The phone rang on the table, snapping him out of his musings. He smirked when he saw the name on the caller ID and answered.

"Hey, Naruko. How did the transfer go?"

"Smooth as a whistle!" she replied. "And…well…um…"

"What's up?"

[Hidden Mist Village - Mizukage's Office]

"Ahn! Ahiii! Oh yeeees!"

"Gwoh fuuuuck!"

"Mei-chan is really digging in!" Naruko said, wide-eyed along with Satsuki, who was sweatdropping.

The busty redhead Mizukage Terumi Mei was having the time of her life. Naked as the day she was born, she had a Zetsu under her, pile-driving herself onto his cock. She was in a dominating position, holding his legs apart so he couldn't escape.

"Ohhhhh, it's been so long since I had a raw cock. My womb is clenching with joy." Mei grunted, thrusting her hips up and down with her huge boobs bouncing about. "Well? Aren't you enjoying my high-class pussy? Better than the others before me, right?"

"Please. Stop. I can't. Make. Anymore. Cum…!" he groaned under her.

"How could you say such a thing when you were pumping those beautiful maidens full 24/7?" Mei cooed, gyrating her hips. "Unbelievable!"

"We took breaks!"

"And you're supposed to be Kaguya's loyal children? Pathetic!" Mei laughed and eyed the other tied up Zetsu in her office. "I must thank Tsunade for these incredible gifts! She said you all are more than capable of relieving me after such a long dry spell, since she barely has Naruto-kun come around anymore. But he will come back," she glazed at Naruko and Satsuki. "Right~?"

"Yes ma'am!" Satsuki nodded her head quickly along with Naruko. "Absolutely!"

"Good!" she happily said and turned her attention back towards the Zetsus, licking her lips. "Now then, I heard you raped each girl at least ten times every day? Well~"

"Eek- Ahhhh!"

"I'll make it 20!" Mei declared and sped up her motions. "Feel free to cum in any hole you please. But if you peter out on me, I'll melt you all into nothing~! Now, use that stamina to satisfy me!"

"No! We'll die! Cumming!"

"Ohhhhhh, yes that's hot! Gimme that hot stuff in my womb!" Mei moaned out, her pussy milking the poor for all he's worth. "Yes!"

"Yeah… Mei-chan's happy. Depending on the Zetsus' stamina, she'll be good for a month." Naruko reported, her eye twitching.

"Before she plays hooky to come after you…again…" Satsuki added, before kicking a tied-up Zetsu that was sneaking up on her.

"That's Mei-chan for you. Those Zetsus are cooked anyway. No better punishment than them suffering the same fate as ngh- my girls." Naruto suddenly grunted.

"Heh," Naruko grinned. "Say hi to them for me, and tell them to leave some for me."

[Konoha, Uzumaki residence]

"Oh yeah, I'll let them know." Naruto said before ending the call. Tossing his phone to the side, he grabbed Senju Tsunade's wide, meaty hips as she clapped her phat ass against him, riding his thick cock. "Mei-chan really loves your gift, Tsuna-chan. Admit it," He slapped her ass, making her gasp in shock and arousal. "It was less about foreign relations and more about keeping her away from my dick so that you can hog it!"

Tsunade grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about~! I thought that Mei would like a little something for her dry spell, and those Zetsu would know the true meaning of hell!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Naruto grunted, sitting up to grab her enormous breasts. "You won't have that excuse when she retires and comes here to marry me."

"Oh enough about that hag; focus on filling me up, you brat!" Tsunade growled, before kissing him deeply, causing him to pound her more.

'Hag my ass…'

The first time Naruto and Tsunade had sex was a one night stand after the confirmation of Jiraiya's death. Both were a wreck and sought comfort in each other, giving into their desires right in her office; with Naruto bending her over her desk and taking her from behind. Tsunade was surprised at his sexual prowess, and learned that she was not Naruto's first. Despite that, they forgot about the world for the night as they indulged in each other, with Tsunade feeling a lot younger than she ever had in her prime after that night.

Since then, they haven't touched each other, until Hinata, Sakura, Anko, and Samui, and themselves were captured by the first group of Zetsus. After Naruko successfully rescued them and the girls annihilated the Zetsus that screwed them, they all turned to Naruto, their thankfulness rapidly turning into an orgy with his Shadow Clones. Turns out that Naruto's semen canceled out the Zetsu's cum that was still in their wombs, and the girls were all too happy to accept it.

And now, the girls were seeking the same relief, more than usual.

"What a needy Hokage you are." Naruto smirked, putting more power into his thrusts, making her boobs wobble and slosh heavily. "I can only imagine what the village will think about their Hokage in bed with a Genin, eh?" he said and suckled on her breast.

"Ahn, don't make me laugh! As if you're a Genin after -ah- all you've done on the battlefield and in the bedroom!" Tsunade retorted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then promote me."

"Depends -ah-! Are you the real one?"

"Like I'll admit that." Naruto said, pinching her tit. "Besides, you're enjoy me way too much, Tsuna-chan~"

"Charmer." Tsunade cooed, wrapping her arms around him. "Now enough talk and pump me full already- ah!" she yelped as Naruto pushed her onto her back.

"Gladly, Hokage-sama!" Naruto grinned, and pounded her in her sweet spot. "Those stupid Zetsu will be more than a memory by the time I'm done with all of you girls! Believe it!"

'Sorry, Kakashi, but it looks like I won't be in the office for a office for a while~' Tsunade moaned, getting a sloppy kiss from her fellow blonde. 'My switch…has already been flipped~!'

[Hokage Office]

Kakashi grumbled as he finished the last of the paperwork. While he didn't want to be in the office any longer than he had to, he did volunteer after all Tsunade had gone through during the month she was gone. Also, he had used what remaining power he had as the Acting Hokage to give all the kidnapped kunoichi a long vacation.

Besides, he was pretty much in line to be the next Hokage after Tsunade, so he was going to use this time to gain experience when the time came.

"Hard to believe she hasn't figured out Shadow Clones to combat paperwork." Kakashi mused as he dismissed his own. "Not that it matters. She'll be too busy and distracted to figure it out, among other things."

As a ninja, he wasn't blind to the fact that Tsunade was one of many girls in a relationship with Naruto. Of course, he wasn't going to bother them about it; considering what the Zetsus did to them, it was to be expected.

"There we go." he murmured, tying message scrolls onto the feets of the messenger birds and sending them off. "This should keep any international incidents off our doorsteps."

Among the Konoha kunoichi kidnapped by the Zetsus were other females from different parts of the continent: Nami from Wave, Mai from Spring, and Minamoto no Raikou, a wandering mercenary from the Western Lands. After a check-up at the hospitals, they were admitted as guests of the Uzumaki clans for a…birthday celebration.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all married at some point." he mused as he closed off the office. "Now then, bet not to keep Hanare-san waiting. Just need to make sure that we stay as far away from the twins' house as possible."

[Uzumaki Residence]

It was one big orgy-style birthday party in the Uzumaki residence with Naruto and the girls. All around the house, the girls were thanking Naruto in their own way for saving them from a month-long imprisonment. It was his birthday, so that made the night extra special. A shame Naruko wasn't around, or else she would've been dragged into the festivities; not that she would've mind.

Right after being discharged from the hospital (with the support and insistence of Tsunade), the priors victims of the Zetsu informed the new ones how they'd countered any chance of pregnancy from hours of rape by the Zetsu.

No one knew the science behind how that was possible, but one couldn't argue with the results. And now, the girls were getting the same beneficial treatment as before, and were taking it with gusto.

…

Back in the main bedroom, Tsunade was still milking her Naruto Shadow Clone for all he was worth., but they weren't alone.

Naruto had Tenten wrapped up in his Chakra Chains, pressing her chest against the window while ramming her from behind, her thicc ass rippling with every pounding strike of his hips.

Naruto and Temari were lying on the floor on their sides, Naruto lifting Temari's leg up while fucking her.

Both were moaning happily as the blonde satisfied them to no end.

'I'll definitely have Naruto over at the store for a booty call every week!'

'I wonder if our marriage will help establish better relations with Konoha, if Gaara doesn't kill him first…'

…

Naruto and Hinata were on the couch, both of them kissing furiously as the latter bounced on Naruto's lap. Hinata moaned loudly, her pussy stretching wide and deep around Naruto's cock and clamping down on it, not wanting to let go, gushing with juices.

"Ah, I came in you twice, Hina-chan," Naruto grunted after breaking the kiss. "You're seriously gonna get pregnant at this rate."

"I don't care! After being captured by Zetsu twice, I can't let this chance pass me by. I won't let anyone stop me from becoming one with you! " Hinata declared, rolling her hips around. "I want to marry you and have your children, Naruto-kun! Please!"

"Uh, you and the other girls I saved today." Naruto grunted, groping her boobs, his fingers sinking into him. "Fine! As long as Neji and your father don't try and stop me from making you mine!"

"You don't have to worry about them! They won't stop me! They won't stop us! I won't let them~!" Hinata all but squealed as she slammed her hips down for the final time. She threw her head back as he came inside of her again, making her orgasm as well. After staying like that for a moment, she slumped forward, finally all tuckered out.

'Why did I go after Sasuke again? Oh yeah, it was because of a stupid one-sided rivalry. Hina-chan is definitely a keeper, and she's mine now…' Naruto mused, slapping Hinata's ass as he flooded her womb with his jizz. 'At least she's keeping up with my stamina now. Also,' he took a momentary glance over his shoulder. 'Wonder what she thinks about her little sister joining in on the fun?'

…

Hanabi sighed, looking from around the corner in the hallway.

"Mou, stopping talking as if you're the only one who'll be onii-chan's wife," she murmured, gasping as one of Naruto's Shadow Clones thrusted into her again, his cock banging against the entrance of her womb. "And you need to stop treating her like a delicate flower. Nee-san's stronger than you think, and knows what she wants! You! I mean, you've dated her for over a year."

"I know that. We were gonna fuck when she got back from her mission, but those Zetsus took her. Tsunade's been teaching us separately, and the long wait has given me the blue balls."

"And the old hag still wants a piece of the action. I saw her stroking your cock behind the others." Hanabi smirked, squeaking when Naruto spanked her bubbly ass, making her wiggle it back at him.

"Let me guess, Hanabi-chan. Jealous?"

"Jealous? Youth beats experience any day. Now shut it and fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

'Heh, youth. Tsuna-chan's in for one hell of a surprise on her next birthday.' Naruto thought, before he slammed Hanabi against the wall, making her grunt in pain and pleasure as he rutted her wildly.

…

In the guest bedroom, Kin, Tayuya, and Karin were all moaning as one, with Naruto's Shadow Clones pounding them from behind. While Kin and Karin were taking Naruto's cocks in their pussy, Tayuya was taking one up her ass, her pussy already dripping with cum.

In the same room on the sofa, Sakura was riding a Shadow Clone reserve-cowgirl style, while Ino and Shizune were servicing the others with blowjobs.

"One-shot you say, Sakura-chan, and yet you still can't get off my dick." Naruto said with a grin as he held on to her thighs.

"Shut up! It's your fault you feel so good!" Sakura growled, before she shuddered. "Oh gods, I'm cumming!"

"Just admit I ruined you for Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Ino-chan already did." Naruto said, with his fellow Shadow Clone cumming into Ino's mouth. "Doubt she'll be going out for anymore one-night-stands after this."

"Oh, come on!" Sakura whined as Ino climbed on Naruto's dick and started riding it. "How do you have so much energy to last against this?"

"I'm Tsunade-sama's student, the same as you. Unlike you, I gave up on Sasuke and started being adventurous. But after experiencing this hunk of a man," Ino leaned back, holding onto the arms of the couch to support her, while driving her pussy onto Naruto's cock, "I forgot all about that boy~"

"Ino…" Sakura murmured, then moaned when Naruto hit a sweet spot as he grabbed her large breast. "Ah, Naruto!"

"When we're done after tonight, you'll never think about Sasuke ever again." Naruto grunted as he shot another load into Sakura.

'Are you kidding? I'm going to be limping after this~' Sakura moaned, her tongue lolling out at the hot, thick spurts of seed blasting into her womb. 'But it will be so worth it~'

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" Kin wailed as she bounced up and down, her breasts ringing as the bells attached to her nipple piercings jingled endlessly.

"Me too~" Karin moaned as Naruto lifted her legs.

"Let it all out in my ass, you big-dick asshole!" Tayuya shouted, her eyes rolling up as she painfully bit her lower lip in pleasure, drooling like a bitch.

As one, Naruto's cum flooded their insides as they themselves came at the same time.

"Oh fuck. I can't believe I've been missing out on this! I'm coming to you everyday from now on~!" Ino groaned, and captured Naruto in a kiss.

…

Not all of Naruto's Shadow Clones were dominating the girls, and not all of the girls got just one Shadow Clone.

"I think we found your mom." Naruto groaned as Anko slammed her hips endlessly into him. "You're that thirsty?"

Anko snickered. "Not as thirsty as her." she answered, jabbing her thumb at her fellow violette.

The woman known as Raikou was having the time of her life as she was gang-banged by the blonde's Shadow Clones. With long purple-hair and a body to rival Tsunade's, she bounced on a Naruto beneath her, jerked off two on either side of her, and gave head to the fourth one standing in front of her with moans and loud, wet slurps.

"Fucking hell she's taking it like a champ!" Anko cheered and licked her lips at the Naruto beneath her. "I hope the original poured a lot of chakra into you, because we're going to be here all night long."

Naruto grinned at that. "Don't slip up Anko-chan, or at the end of the night, you're going to call me daddy!"

Anko gasped, nearly orgasming at those words. "Fuck! Keep talking shit like that, and we're gonna be more than sex friends, brat!" she growled, and rolled her hips back and forth. "Come on, come on, come on!" Grunting, her eyes fluttered, her pussy tightening briefly before a spray of pussy juice gushed all over his prick.

Naruto groaned, trying to hold on to his own orgasm despite Anko cumming first. He eventually reached his limit a minute later, and slapped his hands onto her hips, flooding her womb with cum.

"Fucking hell, she's amazing!" one of the Naruto's servicing Raikou groaned out. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Damn, so am I!" said the Naruto beneath Raikou.

All four came with a yell, splattering Raikou's body and pussy with hot, thick cum.

"Ah, this is amazing! I never thought that nightmare would lead me into this wonderful dream!" Raikou cooed, lapping up her handfuls of spunk.

Years of roaming and dominating the battlefields made up of most of the excitement of her life, and yet, her sex life was unsatifactory. The men were either one-shots, or were too scared to bed her. Upon hearing of a shinobi that had defeated a Goddess, she'd entered the Elemental Countries to seek out that shinobi for the ultimate challenge, only to be captured and used as a plaything for the Zetsus. A month of hell led to her being rescued by the same ninja she was seeking.

The ultimate challenge waited, as she needed to be fucked by the same ninja that had saved her so that she wouldn't birth any offspring of the damn Zetsus.

It was supposed to be one and done. But after cumming herself silly before he could, she already fell for him. His stamina was worthy of the stories she'd heard about him, and more. It was more than a challenge for her. She decided that if she lost by his hand, she would be his wife.

One of many, that is.

"More," she mumbled almost drunkenly, dragging her tongue up the side of one of those thick, rugged cocks dazedly. "Please, more…"

She was snapped out of her musing when one of the clones suddenly thrusted into her ass, with another going into her pussy. She gasped, taking the third Naruto's cock into her mouth with a "Gluck!" and the fourth slapped his dick between her huge, hefty knockers.

…

"I must apologize, Naruto-san," Samui said, looking up at her fellow blonde. "I wasn't able to produce a child like you wanted when you saved me the first time."

"Ah, it's okay, Samui-chan. We were all in a lust-induced state and all at the time…"

On the staircase, Samui was giving her Naruto a paizuri, squeezing her massive, creamy tits around Naruto's cock. She pressed her hands into the sides, flesh smushing lushly as she hoisted her breasts up and down, and occasionally rolled them around.

"Despite my attitude, I really want to give you a child." Samui admitted, and gave the cockhead a lick. "Your semen was thick, just like the first time we met."

Samui was referencing the time after Pain's attack on Konoha. She had arrived with her team to fish for information on Sasuke, since he and his team had infiltrated Kumo to capture Killer B. Naruto on one hand, was no fan of Sasuke, especially after hearing what he had done in Kumo. However, he wasn't willing to give up the information easily, pissing off Karui, one of Samui's teammates. She tried to assault Naruto, only for him to fight back and counter with a horde of pranks, humiliating her on the spot.

When Naruto walked off after he got bored, Samui appeared and cornered him, using her feminine wiles to get Naruto to talk. While Naruto hadn't offered, Samui had grabbed his dick and slapped her fat tits around it. In the end, he had talked, only giving her the minimal amount of information since he didn't know what Sasuke had learned while under Orochimaru. They'd exchanged numbers and kept their little encounter secret.

"So how did you get caught, my little cold flower?" Naruto asked while thrusting between her breasts.

"I was actually on my way to Konoha with a message from Raikage-sama. He was offering for Konoha to build a consulate in Kumo, and vice versa. The scroll I was carrying needed Tsunade-sama's signature." Samui admitted, sticking her tongue out to lick Naruto's cockhead. "Mmn, like Temari-san, I would've been stationed in the supposed Consulate."

Naruto smirked at that. "To be close to me."

"...Yes." Samui admitted, speeding up her motions. "You wanted a Konoha/Kumo child, and I'm here to make it come true."

With a grunt, Naruto came, his cum splattering Samui's face. She let go, letting the rest of his cockslop slather all over her breasts in an opaque layer. Samui dragged her hand around her breasts and face and licked her hands clean of cum. She then kissed Naruto and mounted him. With a low moan in his mouth, she inserted his cock into herself, relishing the familiar feeling of being filled up by his cock.

"You won't be the only one I knock up and marry, Samui-chan~" Naruto whispered as he bounced her up and down.

"That's…fine. I knew it was the case…from the Hyuuga girl to your own Kage." she moaned, her tits bouncing against Naruto's chest. "I just want…to be yours, no…matter what!"

"As you WISH!"

And with that being said, there was no more small talk as the two blondes mated. Their movements became wild and ecstatic as Samui held on tight onto Naruto. His cock rammed in and out of her squelching, stretching cunt as she came multiple times, her juices drenching their legs. Soon, Naruto groaned as he shot his baby seed into the willing Kumo kunoichi, but didn't stop thrusting as he came. This broke Samui as her normally stoic face practically melted, moaning out loud as her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out.

'So...coooool!' Samui squealed in her mind as she came yet again.

…

In the shower, another Shadow Clone was tending to two ladies. These two were not from Konoha like Raikou, but rather, came from Spring and Wave. When Naruto made his Shadow Clones, Shiranui Mai and Nami had dragged a clone into the shower with them. They had stripped out of their clothing, which wasn't much to begin with, Nami wearing a bikini top and pants, while Mai wore only a skimpy red kunoichi dress.

That all started when the two tried to find the bathroom, but ended up walking in on Naruto plowing several other women. This of course led them to asking Naruto to knock them up as well, as opposed to simply taking a pill. Turns out that they were Naruto's biggest fans, as he'd gradually risen in fame for his contributions across the Elemental Nations, with Mai coming from Spring and Nami from Wave.

That was about an hour ago. Right now, Naruto had Nami pressed against the wall, her large, wet breasts squished against the stone walls and her leg over his shoulder as he fucked her. The ginger girl gasped, her tongue flopping about, weakly holding herself up with her arms so that she wouldn't slip and fall. Her womb was already packed full and sloshing with his cum, which leaked and splattered out with each continued thrust of the blond's mighty cock. But Nami wasn't the only one feeling good, as Mai was sandwiching her boobs around his arm, swirling her tongue on his nipple and gently massaging his balls.

They were way past the "buy me dinner first" stage.

'Good thing Boss filled us all with chakra to last us three days. The rate I'm going, they would've drained me dry an hour ago!' the clone thought, grunting as he shot yet another load into Nami with a *SPLRRRRPT!*

"Oooohhhhhhhh!" Nami moaned as she was pumped full again, her belly bulging out slightly. "Amazing~"

"Mou, you've already done it three times in a row with Naru-kun!" Mai whined as Naruto disconnected himself from Nami. "It's my turn already!"

"Sorry, Mai-san!" Nami huffed as she slid down the slippery wall, one last spurt of cum splattering on her face. "This is…too addicting. So much better than those damn Zetsus. I think I'm going to rest for a bit."

"My own fangirls here in Konoha are gonna to be so jealous of you two," Naruto noted, and groaned as Mai instantly sucked his hot, pulsating dick into her warm, wet mouth. "A bit much for a reward, huh Mai-san?"

"Consider this making my own mission, Naru-kun," Mai purred, slapping his heavy cock against her lovely face, "I've heard from a reliable source in my village that Koyuki-sama is looking for a leading man in her upcoming Icha Icha movie, and you're at the top of the list."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The top? Or the only one?"

Mai giggled. "You got me! The only one on the list. And as her most loyal kunoichi," she stood up, jerking his cock slowly and teasingly as she whispered into his ear, "It's my job to make sure that you're up to par."

"Then I better not disappoint."

Naruto picked her up by her ass, pressing her back onto the wall as he shoved his cock into her love canal. Mai cried out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him as he pounded her against the wall. Her large breasts flopped up and down against his chest, until he caught one with his mouth and sucked on it.

"Wah, don't suck on it too hard! It's for our future child~" Mai moaned as Naruto was hitting all the right spots, and she moved her hips against his, allowing his cockhead to kiss her already full womb. "Oh~"

"Damn, you really are a kunoichi, with this tight pussy of yours," Naruto praised her, feeling her pussy squeeze him like a vice. "It's like you were never raped by those Zetsus."

"I can only do this with my chakra. And since those damn candles restricted my chakra flow, they never got the privilege to feel this good!" Mai groaned out, then squealed when Naruto slapped her ass, cheek rippling.

"Oh!" Naruto groaned himself, his knees slightly buckling as the tightness increased tenfold. "I guess you really liked that, huh?"

"I'm just that good, since most guys would be falling to their knees; but you're not just any man, aren't you?" Mai managed to grin. 'There's no way I can go back to missions seducing targets after this~ Eh?!'

Mai gasped, losing control of her orgasm, looking down to find Nami between them, licking at her clit. "Cumming!"

Naruto groaned as he came as well, holding onto Mai as he fell onto the floor with her.

"My girlfriends could learn a thing or two from you." Naruto laughed.

"I'll be happy to share my secrets if you go out with me." Mai offered, before giving him a deep kiss.

"Oh, get in line," Nami growled, nudging Mai to break the kiss.

"Now now ladies, there's enough of me to go around," Naruto chided them, preventing them from bumping heads. "Now how about we head to the bedroom with the others?"

A while later…

"Home at last!" Naruko cheered, hopping through the gate with Satsuki right behind her. "Next stop, home!"

"Don't you mean you and your brother's house?" Satsuki drawled as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Let me have my fun, Satsuki-chan!"

"Come on now, I'm not my idiot brother."

The said idiotic brother is Uchiha Sasuke, former Konoha shinobi turned runaway and traitor. The reason for him turning traitor wasn't just due to the Uchiha Massacre, but thanks to the darkness of Konoha perpetrated by former Village Elder and Commander of the now defunct ROOT organization, Shimura Danzo. While Sasuke fell into darkness and wanted vengeance, Satsuki kept to the light, instead investigating how their clan could've fallen in a single night. Satsuki wasn't blind. She remembered the dissension of the clan, how they were a powderkeg away from unleashing their anger on the village, Itachi's odd behavior, and how a fraction of the clan was living life and not causing trouble. She knew Itachi would never have done what he did unless he was pushed to do it. In the end, Satsuki solved the puzzle, learning that it was all Danzo's fault. But this drove Sasuke to completely turn against the village, aiming to restore the Uchiha clan as Gods of the world. Satsuki tried to stop him, but once she attempted to assassinate the Five Kage, as well as nearly killing Karin to get to Danzo, all hope was lost.

In the end, they had to stop Sasuke, and stopped him they did. He had originally joined the alliance to fight Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, but once they were taken care of, he of course turned on them to make his new world. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on Naruto having the Yin and Yang Sage Chakra, along with gaining the Bijuu's chakra and sealing Kaguya within him. He also expected Satsuki to join him in his vengeance, but she didn't. Together, Naruto, Naruko, and Satsuki took out Sasuke, with Satsuki slashing out his eyes and Naruto giving him a receipt in the form of a Lightning Style: Rasenchidori, frying him and rendering his chakra pathways useless. The only reason he wasn't killed was because he was Satsuki's brother. Now he was currently a resident of Konoha's Correctional Facility, in solitary confinement for him to reflect upon his actions.

"Of course not! That's why you're still here!" Naruko said cheerfully, her arm around Satsuki.

Satsuki smiled. "Thanks, Naruko."

"No probs." Naruko said, squeezing her shoulder. "Now, wanna come home with me?"

"Pretty sure that I'm gonna be fucked the second I walk in there." Satsuki muttered, rolling her eyes.

"My panties are damp, and I can smell that yours are too, thanks to Mei-chan. And don't play coy, you have the hots for Naru-nii!" Naruko retorted, poking her.

"No I don't!" Satsuki snapped, knocking her hand away.

Naruko smirked. "Oh yeah? I heard you guys having fun a few days after the war."

Satsuki blushed and looked away. "It was a one-time - Okay, fine! It was then, plus being out on missions! Happy?"

"Very."

The two landed in front of the house, where they found two individuals knocking at the door.

"Hey Naruko. Were you expecting any more houseguests, or sister-in-laws?" Satsuki asked and got a close look at the two. "Wait, aren't they-?"

"More future sister-in-laws," Naruko answered, and cleared her throat. "Come for our birthday party, Shion-chan, Shizuka-chan?"

"Oh, Naruko-san!" the blonde-haired priestess waved at her, smiling brightly. "You're right on time!"

"For what?" Satsuki asked, frowning.

"According to the priestess here," the ace kunoichi of the Nadeshiko village greeted her. "Your brother is having quite the birthday party with his future wives-"

"And we…want in!" Shion said, her face red with excitement.

"Well, Naruto did promise her a child after the war." Satsuki whispered.

"And he told me to follow my heart, which I'm doing now. I want to marry Naruto." Shizuka declared, her hand on her chest. "Regardless of what happened between our teachers…"

Naruko sighed and smiled. "All right, let's not waste anymore time," she said as she opened the door.

They stepped right inside, and was immediately hit by the smell of sex. It tingled with their hormones as they walked through the living room, tiptoeing around some thrown-about bits of clothing.

"Oh yeah, there was definitely a party here. Naru-nii's probably abusing those Shadow Clones as usual." Naruko mused.

"They were all over this place, shamelessly reciprocating their love for each other. Even when being saved from bearing Zetsu's children, the girls wanted to feel the love they were denied during their captivity, and the one that can provide that is the man they feel a deep connection to. The same man we all love, Naruto-kun~." Shion said dreamily, before turning to Naruko. "And of course we can't forget you, Naruko-chan~"

"Flattered," Naruko said as she led them upstairs.

They arrived in front of Naruto's bedroom, which was closed. Just behind the door were the sounds of moaning and cries of the names of their lover. Bracing herself, Naruko opened the door.

"Hey, sis. I see you're back…with familiar company."

A naked Naruto was sitting on the bed with a grin on his face, the many girls he'd mated with all sprawled out in different ways on his large bed, his cum splattered all over them and leaking out of their mouths, asses and pussies. The only exceptions were Hinata, who had her tits wrapped around his dick with Sakura sucking on his cockhead, and Kin wrapped up in chains while Tayuya pounded her from behind with a large dildo.

Tayuya did promise to fuck Kin herself after the mission, and the latter was enjoying the punishment, her face in pure ecstasy.

"You're the envy of every male in the world right now…" Satsuki muttered, looking away with a massive blush on her face.

"You told me you had multiple suitors, but I never imagined you would have this many," Shizuka said, sharing the same reaction as Satsuki. "Amazing…"

"They came to celebrate our birthday, but it seems that you started the festivities early without us." Naruko mused with a sly smile. "Judging from the scent…"

"What could I do? They all jumped me after leaving the hospital. I couldn't say no. I can't blame them after being stuck with those Zetsus for a month." Naruto grunted, before cumming onto Sakura's face and Hinata's breasts. "Mei-chan will finish them off for good."

Satsuki sweatdropped. 'You're telling us. She already melted two of them by the time we left…'

"Ne, Naruto-kun. I'm sure a man of your stature has a few rounds left, right?" Shion asked as she took her jacket off.

"I'm pretty sure that's why your visions led you to this moment, Shion-chan. Sorry for not visiting the Land of Demons after the war. Forgive me?"

"Only if you give me what your girlfriends got, and put a baby in me this time!" Shion grinned hungrily, before leaping at the blonde, the latter catching and kissing her.

"Intimidated already? I thought you were going to make Naru-nii your husband. Some initiative you're showing." Naruko taunted a nervous and blushing Shizuka, whispering in her ear. "At this rate, your future child will be the youngest of the bunch, or he might be too tuckered out to have fun with you."

At that, Shizuka quickly shed her own clothes before joining in, just as Naruto inserted himself into Shion. Sad that she was a tad too late, she captured Naruto's lips instead.

"How can he still go?" Satsuki wondered, before gasping when Naruko grabbed her from behind. "Eek!"

"You're seriously asking that, Satsu-chan? It's us you're talking about, or do you need a reminder? After all…" she dug her hand into Satsuki's pants and fingered her, making her moan instantly. "You've been practically flooding ever since we left Mei-chan's office."

"It didn't help that Mei-san was pretending one of the Zetsu's was Naruto for fun," Satsuki growled as Naruko pushed her onto the bed, her head safely landing on Samui's boobs. "She knew what she was doing, teasing us like that," she said, looking longingly at Naruto giving Shion and Shizuka a good time.

"Best to wait our turn, because while I want Naru-nii to play with me, I rather play with you first." Naruko said before kissing and fingering her again.

"Naruko~"

The Uzumaki twins and their lovers weren't seen for the rest of the day.

(Several years later)

"So, how does it feel to finally be Hokage?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and his clones were working on paperwork.

"Heh, comfortable as I imagined. Though I think I feel the dent that Tsuna-chan left when she was sitting in this chair." Naruto said with a smirk, adjusting his hat.

Yep, Naruto was now Hokage, leaving Naruko as the head of their reinstated Uzumaki clan.

"Oy, I'm standing right here!" Tsunade growled at him, before yelping when Naruko slapped her ass.

"Come on, Tsuna-chan! You know it was a compliment," Naruko giggled as he sat at the edge of the table.

"You've lucky we're married or else you'll both be taking the Jiraiya express!"

Uzumaki Tsunade was pretty sour about Naruto's way of defeating the monster known as "paperwork" with Shadow Clones, and the fact they never told her about it. Despite them being in love and married for a few years, Naruto and Naruko were Uzumakis through and through with their pranks.

"Sometimes, I still feel like I'm in a fever dream when it comes to your relationship with Tsunade-sama. But if there is someone who can make the impossible possible, it's you, Naruto." Kakashi said in disbelief. "Especially with your early wedding present to her."

Before the wedding, which was a rather large one considering all the girls Naruto was marrying at the same time (without the Shadow Clones), Naruto had Tsunade drop her genjutsu disguise. Tsunade resisted at first, but decided to trust Naruto after all he's done for her. It turns out that Naruto used his enhanced chakra to de-age her, making her as beautiful and buxom as she was in her prime. Even through the wedding, she felt she was dreaming, but come the honeymoon, Tsunade made sure to show Naruto her full appreciation.

"I have kaa-chan to thank for that idea when she found out when she was helping Kurama and I." Naruto said as Naruko started fondling Tsunade.

'Somehow, I think Kushina-san meant it as a prank on Tsunade-sama,' Kakashi thought, and cleared his throat. "Well, I finished my reporting. May I go?"

"Good idea. Harare-san is due in a few months, and needs you more than ever," Naruto nodded. "Dismissed."

Kakashi left, passing Ino who was working as Naruto's secretary, who was carrying a stack of paperwork (which was thankfully not big as the last one she brought in).

"Even with the councils undergoing reorganization, there's still a shit-ton of paperwork to be done!" Ino complained as she set them down with a slam. "Seriously, where do they even come from?"

"Alas, one of the great mysteries of Konoha." Naruto said, with him and his surrounding Shadow Clones, his eyes and hands becoming a blur. "It won't keep me from our family, dattebayo."

"If you told me about this, I would've been living the high-life~" Tsunade whined.

"By high-life, you mean gambling the village treasury away and getting drunk off your ass." Naruto deadpanned. "I'm surprised you're complaining after your run-in with Jabari Yumeko, who I had to take on to fix your mistake…"

Tsunade shivered. "Point taken, just don't mention her again! It took all my stash to forget the experience I had with her- ah!"

"Then no complaining then." Naruko whispered, squeezing her plump breasts.

"So, who's under the desk today?" Ino asked, leaning over Naruto.

"No one honestly." Naruto said with a shrug. "It's good to take breaks from anything sexual, especially with all the damn paperwork that magically appear every single fucking day. Gets me working faster."

"Which is why Naru-nii is doing that reorganization project so everything isn't put on this lap. Only the extremely important stuff will be sent to him," Naruko commented.

"More time for family," Naruto added after finishing a stack. He wasn't the only one busy being the Hokage; his wives were quite busy as well.

While Naruko was the Head of the Uzumaki clan, she still worked as a kunoichi.

Tsunade worked as Naruto's advisor, and had become the head of the Konoha Hospital after the last one retired.

Hinata, Sakura, and Karin are rising the ranks at Konoha Hospital under the guidance of Shizune.

Ino and Hanabi both worked as his secretary, rotating morning and evening shifts.

Kin and Tayuya worked under Anko in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department.

Tenten ran her family's weapons business, while still being a kunoichi.

Temari and Samui were staying in the village, running their village's separate consulates. While Tenari had Gaara's immediate blessing for Temari to marry Naruto, A was more reluctant to giving his.

Mei was serving her final years as Mizukage, making sure her retainer Chōjūrō was ready for the job while in negotiations with Naruto about where to plant their respective consulates. Mei plans on running hers to be closer to her soon-to-be-husband Naruto.

Shizuka moved to Konoha after a new leader for the Nadeshiko village was chosen, and enrolled in Konoha's forces.

Shion had also moved to Konoha from the Land of Demon after training her replacement, and was currently manning and maintaining the Uzumaki Shrine, where the Masks of the Shinigami resided.

Mai was still in the Land of Spring, being part of Koyuki's Royal Guard, occasionally visiting Konoha to "hang-out."

Nami was still part of Wave's Navy Fleet, but is planning to move when her next tour is complete.

Raikou retired from the mercenary life, becoming a housewife to maintain the new Uzumaki Manor, and to watch over the young children. It hasn't stopped her training, however, since her terrible experience with the Zetsus made her fear becoming weaker, and decided that staying strong was the best way to make sure that she would be the last line of defense for the future Uzumaki generations.

Satsuki opted to not reinstate the Uchiha clan, retiring her last name to take on her husband's surname once they married. She was working in Konoha's ANBU Corps, being one of Konoha's most powerful kunoichi next to Naruko. Her brother Sasuke could continue the line despite the loss of his eyes, but he had become a traveling hermit, with no one knowing (or caring) where he was.

All in all, things were looking up for Naruto and his new family.

"Oh, that reminds me. How's Kaguya?" Naruko asked.

"Sulking as usual. I plan to free her evidently. My chakra and aura mellowed her out over the years." Naruto said, finishing a second stalk of paperwork. "We will need her for the coming threat."

"The rest of the Ootsutsuki clan that she betrayed," said an ANBU from above, revealing herself to be Satsuki once she took off her mask. "Luckily they can't use any of the Zetsu that were wasted."

There were no more Zetsu in the world. Naruto and his girls made sure of that recently. The very last one Mei "tortured" revealed the location of a nest of Zetsu that they came from, in hopes of being spared. He was wrong, as he was swung dry and melted down. A strike force was then created and sent to Ame, where the Akatsuki's old base was. The nest was deep underground, where the remaining Zetsu were using a single female to breed the rest of their kind: Konan, who was thought to be dead. After sneaking her out, a wave of Amaterasu combined with a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken finished them off for good, with Konan getting some tender-loving-care from Naruto for good measure. She was in Konoha, still recovering from her ordeal after Tobi/Uchiha Obito left her for dead.

"When they come, we'll be ready to end them for good." Naruto said with a determined look.

"We expect nothing less of our dear husband." Tsunade said, pressing Naruto's head onto her breasts.

"But before that," Satsuki spoke up. "I'm here to report that I've located Shigaraki Tanuki on the outskirts of the village. He gave away his location thanks to those Yokai that were sighted around the village. He has his daughter Sumire with him. What shall we do?"

"You need to ask?" Naruko said as her brother stood up. "Let's get a team together, and put down the last dreg of ROOT for good."

"Can I tag along?" Tsunade asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Please do. The sooner we get this done, the better," Satsuki drawled.

"All the better to continue pissing on Danzo's grave," Naruto added with a grin. "Let's move out!"

As one, Naruto and his wives leapt out of the window, ready for whatever the future holds for them. Stronger than ever, no one will ever put the family in a lewd prison ever again.

fin

LW: In case you didn't notice, Kin's upgraded moves were inspired by Panzer Kunst from Battle Angel Alita. Go check out the manga! It's great.

SE: The additional girls, Mai Shiranui, Nami, and Raikou are stars of doujinshi Naruhodo has previously written. I stopped at those three, but if I added the other girls he's drawn, it would be a lot longer, lol.

Released: Thursday, November 26, 2020 (Happy Thanksgiving!)


End file.
